


Thinking

by untouchablerave



Category: House of Anubis
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untouchablerave/pseuds/untouchablerave
Summary: "I just – I got to do a lot of thinking, while I was in the warehouse."
[occurs after Rufus, Victor and Alfie leave the mask chamber]





	

Before he knew it, the chamber was empty except for Amber. She stood frozen on the spot, facing away from him and staring at the door where Alfie, Victor and Rufus had run from.

Jerome couldn’t speak. He felt relived. He was finally out of Rufus’s clutches.

Amber turned to him, with tears on her face and ran into his embrace.

“Amber!” He cried, gathering her into his arms and pressing themselves together.

He didn’t want to let go.

“Amber - Amber are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” She nodded. “Fine. What did that creep Rufus do to you?”

“Nothing, nothing.”

Jerome held her head in his hands and planted a kiss on her forehead.

“Oh Amber.”

He smiled into her hair. Her fingers grasped at his shirt and they stood, still holding each other.

“How long did he keep you there?”

“Days, I don’t know. It felt like days.”

“I swear, when Victor gets his hands on him – he will pulverise him. I would do it myself but anger gives you frown lines.”

Jerome laughed breathily. He had missed this.

“I gave Eddie the gem to keep safe. I couldn’t have it while Rufus was still around.”

“We should go.”

“No wait – Amber!”

She took him by the hand and led him through the dark passage ways towards the Library.

“Amber, how do you know where to go?”

“It’s a long story, Jerome, I’ll tell you some other time but right now I want to get out of here because the humidity is about to make my hair start frizzing.”

“Amber, wait.”

“What?” She asked as they reached the door to the Library. “What could be so important, more important than preventing me from turning into Diana Ross?”

Jerome laughed; he declined to remind her about a possible frown line emerging. 

“I just – I got to do a lot of thinking, while I was in the warehouse,”

“Never think Jerome, thinking leads to ideas and your ideas are always the worst!”

“Charming!”

“I mean it, can we go now?”

Jerome swooped low and pressed his lips to hers. Amber stumbled back, shocked at Jerome’s zealous statement. She fell against the door and her weight pushed it open, almost falling back into the library to join the others.

Jerome followed, realising that now probably wasn’t the best time. After half-falling back into the Library, Amber shot Jerome a look confirming that they would have to talk about it later.


End file.
